With Destiny
by Fhyrebird
Summary: After all the struggles against destiny, will going with it's plan change their lives and fate? Or would it be much more worse? Read as Sakura Kinomoto and her sister Mikan Sakura-Kinomoto travel the path of love


_I forgot that the chapters are limited to 15…But I'll try to make the story longer in each chapter. I forgot that the chapters are limited to 15…But I'll try to make the story longer in each chapter. Thanks for the comments._

--

_This story is an extension of my previous story 'Against Destiny._'

_**Disclaimer**__: The characters in the story are from Gakuen Alice and Card Captor Sakura, both of which I do not own._

* * *

**With Destiny**

**Chapter 1 - Going against**

_"People often meet their destiny on the road they take to avoid it" - French Proverb_

* * *

The trip to the town took a day and a half, sticking true to their cover they are still posing as lovers taking a vacation to be together. But so far, this is turning out into the worse lover's vacation. Syaoran has kept to himself since the trip started, even after he picked her up from the house. He seems to be determined to be as aloof with her, even in front of the receptionist last night, he asked for two separate rooms, and unfortunately - or fortunately – there was only one room left. Again – fortunately, or unfortunately – it offered twin beds. He only brought the bags up the room and left, never returning until it was only a few hours before dawn, she knew because she was awake all night waiting for him to return, and was pretending to be asleep. She even felt something like his caress against her forehead, but she wasn't sure since she was already drifting to sleep at that time.

"We're here." Syaoran stopped the car before a familiar looking temple. There is a long stairs leading to the top and a torii gate stands guard before the steps. "Are you up for a long walk?"

She smirked at this. He knows that she is tougher than his average girlfriend. She raised her eyebrows at his as a challenge. And for the first time for weeks she saw his genuine smile. She thought she grasped in surprise.

"Race you up then." He ran before she could even agree, and she couldn't avoid the challenge.

"Cheater!" she yelled as she ran up. He is really fast, but she is more determined, taking the steps two at a time, when it got tougher for her leg muscles, she took t the sides and used the sloping land to run.

"Now who's the cheater?" he shouted as she passed him on the way up. Her laughter rang into the woods as she continued to run up.

He reached the top only seconds after her, huffing and kneeling on the ground. Hiding a smile as he pretended to be really exhausted.

"Hey, are you alright?" she approached him and touched his forehead, feeling guilty for the workout. Her shriek was suddenly stopped with his lips when he grabbed her wrist and forced her to the ground.

Surprised, she didn't move. The kiss was rough at first, like a punishment for her mischievous act. But gradually it turned soft, like he is soothing her and telling her she is forgiven for whatever caused his sudden aloofness. Then seeking as she remained still.

His warm body is still inches away from her but she could feel the heat seeping into her body. But it was his lips that took her full notice. He is nibbling her lips, asking her to allow him entrance, and without much thought she granted his request as she wrapped her arms around his neck and run her fingers into his coffee-brown locks. She kissed him back, savoring the intimacy and sweetness of the action. Treasuring the feel of his arms as he held her close, and sat up with her held tightly against him. It didn't occur to her that they were in from of the temple, in the open where anyone might walk pass them.

The kiss slowed down as Syaoran started to move her away. Holding her face between his hands, he stared at her emerald eyes and smiled, softly caressing her cheeks with one hand and twining her mocha tresses into his fingers with his other hand.

"I won't apologize for that Sakura." He expected her to protest but she just smile and started for his lips again.

The sound of the creaking door stopped any plan for that, as Syaoran helped her up and turned to see the big temple door open for them. He squeezed her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry for this though."

Once again she is left puzzled.

He walked to the elder who opened the door, and to her surprised he was greeted by name. And hugged as if he knew old man for years.

"You are both here." The old man exclaimed, "Does this mean you need the cards again?"

Again?

Sakura continued to stare at the back of her partner as they entered the temple ground that seems familiar yet new to her. They have walked passed the group of monk looking men who are sweeping the hallways, and they also seem to know Syaoran who just nodded.

"Ah, here we are." The old man stopped before a door sealed with a talisman, which curiously has the name of Syaoran and … her name. "I would leave you now, Princess Sakura."

Syaoran watched as surprised appeared in her emerald eyes. He waited for those eyes to look at him full of questions, or anger. It was the first that he saw, he just turned towards the door, chanting the words that would break the seal. A tear appeared on the seal but although the seal is as small as a letter envelope, the spell is strong enough to prevent anyone from entering the room behind the doors.

"I think it is time you use this, princess." She looked down to his outstretched hand.

* * *

The loud bang echoed through out the room, drawing the attention of a few people to the end of the hallway, onto the auburn-haired girl that is now sprawled on the floor, laughing so hard that she is holding tightly on her middle area.

"What the heck are you thinking?" The raven-haired guy shouted as he stood beside her. His crimson eyes glaring daggers at the laughing girl.

Natsume tried to gather his patience. The little twerp below him is drawing it dry. He doesn't know if he would like to kill the laughing idiot or kiss her lips to stop her laughter. Ever since she dragged him out of the record bar she has been a constant thorn on his side. It didn't help that the cretin person he known as best friend left her care in his hands.

_"I know how hard it is Natsume." he said with sadness and understanding reflecting on his blue eyes, "But you're the only one I know that can really protect her while I'm away." he explained as he packed things in a rush._

The nitwit is in the province right now because his ailing aunt has turned worse and asked for his presence. Unlike Natsume, Ruka's only living relative loved him so much that Ruka feels the same to that person who took care of him until he had to go to the Academy.

It would have been fine protecting Mikan from afar, but since the record bar incident, she kept dragging him to different places, surprisingly finding him even at the least and most remote places he hides. Almost putting her in danger.

Which brought him back to the present situation.

In order to follow him on the rooftop of the boys' dormitory, Mikan asked the help of her friends to create a catapult that fly her high enough to reach the rooftop. Yes, she flew, even tried to flap her wings to gains some more air. But as she landed to the roof, she passed through the old and weak structure of the roof. And now here she is rolling on the floor.

"I was looking for you." she replied as soon as she was able to draw enough air to breath.

He merely lifted his eyebrows in question. His calm slowly returning back to him.

"Tonight is the masquerade and Ruka still hasn't returned home." Mikan explained, "He told me that you would know what to do."

That's the reason why he is on the rooftop.

Ruka asked him to accompany Mikan at the masquerade.

The noise of a door opening drew Natsume's attention. A sleepy-eyed Kokoro stared at them in curiosity.

"Koko, "he grinned, "Mikan needs a partner later at the masquerade. Go with her." he ordered

"But he can't, Anna already is his date." Koko blushed at the information while Natsume glared at him tying to order him to cancel the date with his eyes.

"Natsume, don't force him." Mikan said as she stood up and dust off the dirt on her black uniform skirt. Then her eyes twinkled in mischief, "I know. You can be my partner."

Before Natsume could even order Koko again, Yomi went back into his room and left Natsume clenching his jaw.

"I can't." he said through his teeth, 'I don't do dance."

"Who said you have to dance, you're just gonna be there besides me." she smiled, "So that I have someone to talk with, and I won't be alone as my friends dance with their partners."

"I don't do costumes and mask."

"Who are you kidding," this time she moved closed to him to whisper, "I saw your neko-mask in your room when Ruka and I went there."

He don't know which information stopped his lungs from using air - the fact that she saw his black cat mask or the knowledge that Ruka brought her to their room, alone.

"Is that a yes?" she smiled before she kissed his cheeks. They were both taken in surprised with the gesture and moved away at the same time. Mikan immediately smiled to hide her embarrassment, Natsume glared daggers at her once again. "Meet me at the fountain park around 7." she said before running off to the hallway.

"Mikan." she turned and turns in time to catch a black jacket in her face. "Wear that." she took it off her face. Curious at the scent that seems familiar to her. She stared at it with a frown on her face. "Your uniform." he explained thinking that the frown was because she was wondering what the jacket is for, not because she was thinking where she smell the scent before.

Mikan looked at her tattered uniform and saw that her shirt has been thorn at one side and showed her red brassiere. This time is was her turn to glare as Natsume smirked.

"Natsume -pervert.' she growled as she walked down the hallway. She missed the surprised on Natsume's face at her outburst.

--

Staring at the bright full moon reflect on the surface of the water fountain, Mikan listened to any footsteps that indicates that the person she have been waiting has already arrive, but for 15 minutes now only the silent of the night fills her ears. The silence is interrupted every now and then by the crickets from the nearby bush and the tinkling sound of water dropping to the lower basin of the fountain from the snout of the dolphin statue.

The cold breeze is not as comforting as earlier, it's biting and hurtful through her gossamer clothing. She found the old dress from her closet and decided that it would be perfect for the costume she have in mind. And although she knows that almost everyone will be dressed as fairies, angels and fairytale princesses, she is not different herself.

Natsume has been watching her from the moment she sat on the edge of the fountain. She looks lovely in her dress, the colour so light that it looks like it's just the sparkle of the moonlight. The trail swept the ground a couple of times as she paced around the fountain. The hood of her dark red cape is pulled back, maybe to prevent it from destroying her coiffure. Her hair is artistically pulled up in a braid, looking like a crown, and soft tendrils touched her face at the side before it curled at its end.

Beautiful, and regal like the princess she is trying to portray.

A princess waiting for her prince charming.

But she is no prince charming. Ruka is her prince, not Natsume Hyuuga-Kamiyama

He should leave her before it's too late. She's happy now.

Ha! Is he so arrogant that he thinks Mikan would like him after one dance? Is he dreaming that she likes him at all, now, and even before the memory lost? You're deluding your self Hyuuga. She didn't like you then, she wouldn't like you now.

So why is he hiding?

"You really hate me, don't you?" he heard the whisper broke the darkness. Mikan is looking at her reflection in the water, already sitting on the cold floor with one of her hand dipped into the water, "That's why you're not coming." the sadness in her voice stabs him in the chest, making his throat dry.

Mikan looked at the rustle that she heard from the trees.

Standing before her, between the brightness of the moon and the darkness of the shadows, is her knight. His mask shaped to look like that of the medieval knight's helmet, his white and silver attire makes his dark hair more pronounce, even the added extension that is tied in a leather thong made it seem like he is not wearing a costume but is the costume himself.

It was not his crimson eyes that gave her the close of who he is but his unsmiling lips as he stared at her.

"Natsu-" he was before her even before she was able to utter his name, placing his finger against his lips.

"I am not that person today, polka-dots." He said, earning a frown from Mikan since she doesn't know why he called her polka-dots, there is nothing in what she wear that has that design. "I'll be your gallant knight 'til midnight." He nodded towards the clock on the steeple f the building behind her.

She smiled against his fingers and nodded. "Then don't call me polka-dots. I should be address as Princess."

"As you wish, Princess Polka-dots." He smiled kept her from getting annoyed at him. It was as if he is really happy. Finally free of whatever caused his sadness.

He took her hands and led her to the flowered path that leads to the building where the ballroom is now filled with dancers and entertainers.


End file.
